Sinaya
The World of Sinaya is a world with eight main continents: Europania, Aquilonia, Asunia, Aferia, Maharlikania, Magikonia, Necromia and Indogia; and a large ocean that's called Mariterrania, and a smaller continent that's also called Asgardania, which flies over the equator over the course of a year. Additionally, Europania and Aquilonia form together a larger continent called Asiana. There are also some smaller islands flying overhead. Some move like Asgardiana, due to various unknown influences, while others remain stationary. This is a where most of Pax Regalis take place in, and is the home to a multitude of species. Sinaya plays home to many sapient species, whenever they're humans, animals (talking and non-talking animals), aliens, and, other creatures, and thousands of chimerical and non-chimerical creatures. Sinaya is surrounded by a vast void known as the Kalayaan Galaxy. Sinaya is based on the world in classical antiquity (8th century BCE-6th century AD), the Early Middle Ages (6th century AD-10th century AD), the High Middle ages (1000 AD-1250 AD), the Late Middle Ages (1250 AD-1500 AD), the Renaissance era (14th century AD-17th century AD), the Mannerism era (1520 AD-1600 AD), the Baroque era (early 17th century AD-18th century AD), the Rococo era (1730 AD-1760s AD), the Age of Revolution (1774 AD-1849 AD), the Empire style (1800 AD-1815 AD), the Napoleonic era (1805 AD-1814 AD), the Regency era (1811 AD-1820 AD) and the early Victorian era (1830 AD-1848 AD), including fantasy worlds, while several places mimic life in slightly earlier (eithe the Stone Age, the Bronze Age, or the Iron Age) or later ages (either the rest of the Victorian era, the American frontier, Belle Époque, and the Edwardian era). Despite all of this, modern-day business casual, smart casual, semi-formal attire and formal attire are worn only for sleeping here in this planet. As more and more time passed, fast food, junk foods, modern sports, medical devices, modernized weaponry and military vehicles are newly introduced also after the Great War and before the Sinayan Crisis (in which it would be called the Machine Era), thanks to many accidental teleporation methods (e.g. the Asnamon Trees). Those that are introduced during these times come from the start of the 20th century (1900 AD-1914 AD), World War I (1914 AD-1918 AD), the interwar era (1914 AD-1939 AD), World War II (1939 AD-1945 AD), the Cold War (1945 AD-1991 AD) and modern times (1991 AD-present). Inhabited Lads Surface Continents Northern Hemisphere Europania Europania is the northwestern continent of Sinaya. Modeled after Europe during the Rococo, Baroque, Victorian, Napoleonic, medieval and Renaissance eras (especially early modern Europe). Europania forms the western half of the continent Aquilonia. Aquilonia Aquilonia is the north-central continent of Sinaya. It has as the most republics than any other continent. Mostly resembles parts of Europe and Asia (including classical antiquity-era Europe), and some regions within this continent also includes civilizations and cultures from the Stone Age, the Bronze Age and the Iron Age, especially present-day countries of both North America and South America (which are also former European colonies). Most of the south and southeast is modeled after the Middle East. Aquilonia forms the eastern half of the continent Arconia. It can also have locations based on sci-fi planets, virtual worlds, fantasy worlds and alien colonies. Asunia Asunia is the northeastern continent of Sinaya. Mostly modeled after Asia (Central Asia and East Asia), primarily China. Equator Aferia Aferia is the western continent of Sinaya. Mostly modeled after pre-colonial and colonial Africa. Maharlikania Maharlikania is the central continent of Sinaya. Mostly modeled after the East Indies (which contains all or most of Southeast Asia and some parts of South Asia). Magikonia Magikonia is the eastern continent of Sinaya. Mostly modeled after many worlds that take place in many franchises that are restricted in such ratings. Only TV shows that are rated TV-Y, TV-Y7 and TV-G (in the TV Parental Guidelines), movies that are rated G and PG (in the Motion Picture Association of America film rating system) and video games that are eC, E and E10+ (in the Entertainment Software Rating Board), including contents from Pokemon, Digimon, Sailor Moon, Studio Ghibli movies, DC Comics and Marvel Comics, can be fully based on this continent. Southern Hemisphere Necromia Necromia is the soutwestern continent of Sinaya. Mostly modeled after pre-Columbian/Mesoamerican cultures in the Americas (including Andean civilizations). Indogia Ingodia is the southern continent of Sinaya. Modeled after South Asia (including India). Marimitia Marimitia is the southeastern ocean of Sinaya, which is also the largest ocean in this world. It's also modeled after Oceania (including pre-colonial Australia, Polynesia, Melanesia and Micronesia). Some islands are modeled after pre-colonial Philippine, Indonesian, aboriginal Taiwanese, Okinawan and Negrito cultures too. Other Lands Arcticonia Articonia is the northernmost continent of Sinaya. Its equivalent is the North Pole. Antarcticonia Antarcticonia is the southernmost continent of Sinaya. Its equivalent is Antarctica. Nayong Gitna Nayong Gitna is in the center of Sinaya (and in the center of Maharlikania). That's why it's called "Nayong Gitna" (which means "town of the centre" or "central town" in Tagalog) and the mayor is named John Gitnason. Central City is where the Fun Crew (a group of preteen children of fairytale characters, nursery rhyme characters and mythology characters visits the most. It is also the home of the Kaligayaan House. Nayong Gitna is well known for it's many fields, the green, purple, and blue skyscrapers, and the Nayong Gtina Caves (despite that Sinaya is mimicking life in the medieval era, the Renaisssance era, the Tudor era, the Elizabethan era, the Stuart era, the Baroque era, the Rococo era, the Napoleonic era, the Regency era, the Victorian era and the Edwardian era). That's where the Magical Guardians live. After the Great War, the United Sinayan Alliance is being headquartered in here. It is located in the centre of Bisayania, located between Cegbu, Buglas, Layti and Masibat. Pulong Bituin Pulong Bituin is where the shows and movies of Sinaya (which can only be shown in crystal balls and magic mirrors) are made! Famous people also live on Pulong Bituin. It's located in the southeast of Hanuabada. Pulong Halaman Pulong Halaman is a donut-shaped island that is home to the most biggest park on Sinaya, Parkeng Sinaya. But watch out! If someone wanders the woods, there's dangerous creatures hiding, and they don't like visitors (unless you have professional animal communication)! It's located in the southwest of Perawan. Tillyoko Island Tillyoko Island belongs to a mysterious girl named Dillyoko. She owns the largest amusement park on Sinaya! It's located in the east-northeast of Lusong. Nayong Tatsulok Nayong Tatsulok is a big city island is famous for it's neon lights. Nearly every building has them (despite mimicking life in the medieval era, the Renaisssance era, the Tudor era, the Elizabethan era, the Stuart era, the Baroque era, the Rococo era, the Napoleonic era, the Regency era, the Victorian era and the Edwardian era)! It's located on the west of Adventure Bay. Kagubatang Hiwaga Kagubatang Hiwaga is a jungle island where it's home to very shy creatures called "Butterfly Cats." The butterfly cats live in a giant tree. It's also home to the Sentineli (Sentinelese), the Palawa (Aboriginal Tasmanians), the Inuk (Inuit) and the Anangu. It's located on south-southeast of Ceylon. Pulong Pop-Pop Pulong Pop-Pop is a funny-named island, which is best known for its bubble factory, which is also where completely clean bubble engines are invented and being produced in all over Sinaya (since Sinaya doesn't allow steam engines, which are produced in the early 19th century, to be made and/or used due to pollution). It's located on the southwest of Aotearoa. Pulong Simoy Pulong Simoy is a very interesting place where it has sand and snow! Whaaaa?! That's also where it mimics life in the Wild West, yet there was an Osman Empire colony in there (which is called the Cennet Colony, so colony that mixes life in the Wild West and the postclassical Islamic Far East. It's located on the south of Australasia. Pulong Bilog Pulong Bilog is one of the bigger non-continental islands of Sinaya. It has many different cities in it. It's located on the northeast of Cathay. Pulong Lambak Pulong Lambak is the biggest non-continental island on Sinaya. It has one small town, while the rest of it, is valleys, mountains, and lots and lots of hills! That's where most tribes would live in. It's located on the northwest of Norge. Kapanahunan Archipelago The Kapanahunan Archipelago is where, when visiting these islands, you'll feel like you just time-traveled, but you didn't! Also, two of the Retro Islands don't have colour in them! Formerly known as the San Pedro Islands, they're first discovered by a team of Hispanian and Lusitanian soldiers and explorers led by Juan Francisco de la Gala San Juan. It's located on the west of Jolofia. Pulong Burloloy Pulong Burloloy is full of snow and ice. Visitors like to sled and/or ski down the mountain. There is also a hidden village that is the home to the snow rabbits (sapient versions of snowshoe hares). It's located on the north-northeast of Lyoko. Disyertong Lihim Disyertong Lihim is full of mysteries, some of which, have not been discovered! There is a small town called "Gold Star." Gold Star has a train station. The train goes to many places in all over Sinaya. That's where the Sinayan Planetary Train Company is headquarted in. It's also known to be where the Holy Land is, which is where most of the Crusades took place in to reclaim it, as ordered by the Pope, before they would eventually fail when Gold Star creatures stopped them, and that's where international trading in Sinaya would be upgraded after this. That's also where Maysaf sits in there. It's located on the north of Tron. Pulong Katakutan Pulong Katakutan is not much known about itself, except for its old, empty castle. It's located on the south of Mauryania. Trivia *The current events of Sinaya are of the mid-46th century by the Sinayan Calendar, after the conclusion of the Great Northern Aquilonian War,'' the Soleilian Civil War, and many other events during the Great War. **Despite the apparent century, life on most Sinaya, particularly throughout most of Europania, and northern and parts of southeastern Aquilonia, mimics life in the Middle Ages, the Renaissance era and the early modern era (ranging from the 5th century to the mid-19th century). Several places mimic life in slightly earlier or later ages. ***However, here are the following places that mimic life in slightly earlier or later ages (while some mimic life in more earlier or later ages as well). ****Life in Nayong Tatsulok also slightly mimics life in the late 20th century and the early 21st century, but also mostly mimics life in the Middle Ages, the Renaissance era and the early modern era. ****Life in Pulong Pop-Pop also mimics life in the Industrial Revolution (late 18th century-end of 19th century) and the Machine Age (late 19th century-end of World War II). ****Life in the Kapanahunan Archipelago also slightly mimics life in the 1920s, the 1930s, the 1940s, the 1950s, the 1960s, the 1970s, the 1980s, the 1990s, the 2000s and the 2010s, but also mostly mimics life in the Middle Ages, the Renaissance era and the early modern era. ***Gunpowder is very common sight in all over Sinaya as an indigenous type of firearm ammunition. Fireworks are also another common sight across all of Sinaya, but the same cannot be said for black powder weapons. Many nations have officially acquire such weapons despite still relying on swords and bows. Hence, early guns are common sight as well; as such black powder weapons such as fire arrows and lances are also two of the ''first firearm types used on Sinaya, and are still in common use, while many cannons, modernized or primitive, are barely in use as well. The use of grenades is a common practice as well. ***The printing press has also been invented, and is widely used all across Sinaya, particularly in the northern hemisphere, and colonial countries in the south. ****Non-colonial countries in the Southern Hemisphere are being traded with printing presses by colonists. ***Ship designs are a combination of sails (usually one or two masts) and oars, mostly resembling galleys from ancient or medieval Mediterranean civilizations, but outward designs can differ from culture to culture. Some designs will do away with one or both sails, relying solely on rowing, to make room for an artillery piece such as a ballista, a trebuchet, a catapult, a bombard, a cannon, a mangonel, an onager, a hwacha, a mortar or a staff sling. The front of ships will also sometimes have a ram, but it isn't relatively common practice. ****Ships from the Age of Sail are an uncommon sight also, but are just about to be more common due to the shipbuilders' increasing skills. ***Modern weapons, military vehicles and medical devices are accidentally introduced by those who teleported or crash-landed after the Great War (and even before the Sinayan Crisis) in many ways, and are eventually being either traded by traders or recreated by blacksmiths. ****They're all the American Civil War, World War I, World War II, the Korean War, the Vietnam War and the modern era (ranging from 1861 to present day). Category:Planets Category:Lore Category:Worlds